Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What Camp Rock 2 been like if Nate and Caitlyn were together but it was Caitlyn's dad who owned Camp Star these are Caitlyn's best kept secrets read to see if she can kept at least one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"Caitlyn's not coming back this year!" exclaimed Mitchie, Nate and the rest of the gang

"Afraid not she hasn't applied," said Brown

"Someone opened other camp and Caitlyn isn't coming back worst start to the summer ever," said Mitchie

Shane went over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey," he exclaimed

"But at least you're here but seriously I need Caitlyn to talk about girl stuff," whined Mitchie

"I understand," said Shane

Everyone was shocked what were they going to do without Caitlyn. Well at present they had to get on with things but Caitlyn was in the front of their minds.

Meanwhile across the lake at the new camp, Camp Star one Caitlyn Gellar was having a hard time settling in, she was so glad she had her own cabin-having her father be the owner of the camp had its perks.

See Caitlyn had a secret, she had two actually. Her dad is Richard Gellar the guy who owns Star Records but he used to be in White Crows with Brown Cesario until he was kicked out of the group.

So that was Caitlyn's first secret and that was the reason she couldn't go to Camp Rock anymore since her dad had a camp she had to go to it she wasn't allowed to go to Camp Rock however it was her birthday in a couple of days so she could always make a switch on her terms.

Her other secret well you'll just have to wait to find that out.

She now had to go get in a boat and fire baskets of sweet things and Camp Rock and invite them to an opening night bonfire. It was trap her father was going to try and steal counsellors and campers. How she wished she could phone Nate or Mitchie and tell them it was a trap. But she couldn't because her dad could here her and she didn't want her friends to know who her dad was until they had to. And tonight she guessed they were going to find out everything expect her other secret unless the other person spilled it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

The time was here. The opening night bonfire, Camp Rock had performed and now it was time for Camp Star to answer. Caitlyn didn't want to go on stage, she already seen Camp Rock campers Mitchie had spotted her and so had Shane. It was only a matter of time until Nate did.

Of course during the performance the inventible happened Jason spotted her and pointed her out to Nate who had spotted her the moment she had stepped on stage. His eyes had been riveted to her every move. But then the worst thing happened her bracelet that happened to be from Nate flew off and hit Nate in the face. Great know she had to go and talk to him and explain herself.

However everyone else got to her before Nate could.

"What's going on Caitlyn?" they all asked

"My dad owns this Camp I had to come here," explained Caitlyn "But believe me I really wanted to come to Camp Rock," she added

"Of course you did I'm there," said Mitchie going to hug her best friend

Nate had hung back in the shadows and listened to what Caitlyn had to say. But before he could step forward, Caitlyn's father had appeared and ushered his daughter away from the Camp Rockers.

Nate had turned and left Camp Star and simply headed to his cabin to think though how he could see his girl without detection from her dad. He had to give her, her bracelet back anyway.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

Caitlyn rolled around in her sleep she could see her friends from Camp Rock all shouting at her for coming to Camp Star and Nate breaking up with her. And tapping someone was tapping something and then as they threw in the lake she woke up. And realized there was actual tapping someone was tapping on her window outside.

Cautiously she went to the door.  
"Who's there," she called

"Nate," replied a voice

With a squeal Caitlyn opened the door and launched herself at her boyfriend who stumbled at the add weight but righted himself before they hit the ground.

"Easy Caity," chuckled Nate

Giggling Caitlyn hopped down from her boyfriend and tugged him backwards into her cabin so he was unseen.

"So what brings you here rocker?" asked Caitlyn as she sat on her bed

"My gorgeous girlfriend," smiled Nate

"Charmer," laughed Caitlyn

"I try," laughed Nate "Also something hit me in the face during final jam and I knew I had to return it," he added as he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up.

"My bracelet!" exclaimed Caitlyn as she grabbed the dangling object from between Nate's fingers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So your dad is owns Star Records huh?" asked Nate

Caitlyn nodded.

"Why did you never tell me Caity?" he asked

"Because Star Records are Lava Records biggest rivals," said Caitlyn

"So I don't care Caitlyn all I care about is you," smiled Nate

"You're so cheesy," giggled Caitlyn

"I do try," laughed Nate

"So," said Caitlyn

"So," said Nate

The couple then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You do realize that if my dad catches you in here. He will either kill you or throw in the lake or both," said Caitlyn deadly serious.

"You're kidding right?" asked Nate who turned deadly pale

Caitlyn burst out laughing and Nate mock glared at her.

"Come on was that really necessary?" asked Nate

Caitlyn just smiled at her curled haired boyfriend but then shrieked when he launched himself at her to tickle her.

Caitlyn woke up the next morning to find she was sleeping on something warm. She raised her head and groaned it was Nate. It as daylight and they were so screwed.

But she could hear music coming from the centre of camp. So as quietly as she could she moved out of bed and went and got ready in the bathroom before leaving the cabin to see what was going on.

And when she saw what was going she raced back to the cabin Camp Rock and Camp Star were battling it out an stage now was Nate's chance to get back to Camp Rock undetected. So waking Nate and explaining what she saw Nate agreed that leaving now would be best so with a kiss and a hug he was gone. But Caitlyn was smiling not because Nate had gone but because tomorrow she was free she was 18 and she could join Camp Rock in the camp wars.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone stared in astonishment as Caitlyn raced out of a star canoe and off into Camp Rock. Only one rocker, Mitchie knew why she was here. A very loud and resounding OW was heard across camp.

One Caitlyn Gellar had just jumped on a previously asleep Nate Grey.

Today was her birthday and today she moving to Camp Rock for the reminder of the summer.

"Morning," grinned Caitlyn

"Morning," groaned Nate rubbing his sore ribs.

"Sorry I'm excited," giggled Caitlyn

"I know," smiled Nate rolling onto his side to face Caitlyn. "Happy Birthday love," he whispered leaning forward to give her a birthday kiss.

"Caitlyn," thundered her father as he searched all over Camp Star for her. The Camp where she could no longer be found. She had packed her stuff and with the help of Nate sneaked out of Camp Star into his car and they had driven round to relocate her into Camp Rock. Conveniently since there were no free cabins available at Camp Rock, Brown had, had no choice but to allow Caitlyn to share Nate's cabin. He trusted them and he knew they were responsible. He also knew that when her father found out where she was and where she was staying he would flip his lid. And Brown wasn't looking forward to it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

He knew, her father knew she was gone. Gone where he didn't know but it Camp Rock they could hear the enraged cry of "CAITLYN!" And "WHERE HAS MY DAUGHTER GONE!"

But this was two days after she had left. No happy birthday from though she hadn't seen him on the day.

This was the reaction that Brown wasn't looking forward to. But neither were Caitlyn and Nate. Since her dad did not know about their relationship. But she was 18 and her father had no hold on her anymore. No matter if he thought he had.

His daughter was no a grown up. But he didn't like it one bit.

And he was now prowling round Camp Star shouting at everyone who got in his way and muttering to his assistant about Caitlyn and her missing things.

"The kids from Camp Rock most of kidnapped to get us to clear off it's the only logic explanation," he muttered

"But wouldn't she of shouted for help?" asked his assistant

"Not if they gagged her," said her father

His assistant rolled her eyes her boss was taking things a bit too far.

But then a camper came running up to them.

"Sir I've just been canoeing on the lake I spotted Caitlyn in Camp Rock," panted the boy

"How did she look scared sad?" asked Richard

"No she looked happy she was in a big group and she huddled up to Nate Grey and they were all singing and jamming on instruments," said the boy

"Thank you," said Richard "I'm going over there," he said turning to his assistant.

"If she's happy isn't it best to leave it be?" asked his assistant

"No she clearing saw the boy saw that his canoe said he was from here and put on an act," said her father before he walked off to his car.

Sighing and once again rolling her eyes at her bosses actions Tanya pulled her mobile out of her pocket to warn Caitlyn of her father's impeding arrival.

Caitlyn sighed she knew this would happen and she turned to Nate.

"My father's coming," she sighed

"Caity your 18 you're not legally a child anymore he can't tell you what to do," said Nate

"I know but his assistant just told me his concocted some weird idea that you guys kidnapped me," laughed Caitlyn

Nate burst out laughing. "Come one," he said "Let's go warn Brown,"

But then a loud "BROWN!" echoed across camp.

"Too late," whispered Caitlyn

"BROWN!" shouted a voice as the person strode into Brown's office.

"I've been waiting for you to show up," said Brown

"Then you know why I'm here I want my daughter back I know you and your kids kidnapped her in order to get me to close down Camp Star and I wouldn't do it so hand her over," shouted Richard

"Kidnapped," gaffed Brown  
"Yes kidnapped," said Richard

"You do realize she turned 18 two days and she transferred over here on her own free will. No one forced her to come," said Brown

"No she's not she's 17 here birthday is oh," said Richard "And anyway she wouldn't come here on her own free will," he added

"I did Dad," comes a voice from the doorway

Brown and Richard turn to see Caitlyn stood just inside the doorway with Nate leaning against the door post behind her.

"But princess way?" asked her dad

"I've been to this camp for the past 6 years my friends are here my boyfriend. I love it here did you really not except me to transfer the second I got the chance. I begged you last year to let me come back this year. You laughed and you refused," shouted Caitlyn "And I've been here for two days. You didn't realize I was gone," she added

"Caitlyn," said her dad

"No I have nothing more to say to you and I am not coming back to Camp Star," said Caitlyn before she turned away "Let's go Nate," she murmured to the boy in the doorway.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Caitlyn's Best Kept Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"Caitlyn please," begged her dad.

"Dad you've told me begging isn't becoming," retorted Caitlyn.

"But you're my little girl," said her dad.

"Dad I'm 18 I'm growing up and I have a boyfriend. I'm not little anymore. But I will always be your little girl," said Caitlyn.

"But you're not coming back to Camp Star," sighed her dad.

"Dad Camp Rock has been like my home for the last few years. You never had any problem with me coming here before you opened your camp. I love it here," said Caitlyn.

Her father sighs.

"Dad I will always be your little girl, in your heart. But you need to let me grow up. I have friends here. I have a boyfriend!" exclaimed Caitlyn.

"I want to talk to that boy," said her father sternly.

"So I can stay?" asked Caitlyn hopefully.

"You can stay," smiled her father.

Half an hour later Caitlyn watched her father and Nate come back from their walk and talk smiling. She watched as the two shook hands as they parted before Nate came back to her.

"So?" she asked hugging him.

"He likes me. He wants to go golfing," said Nate.

"He likes you," squealed Caitlyn throwing her arms around Nate. And over his shoulder she saw her father looking at her.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

Nate turned to watch her walk over to her father.

"He's a good kid," smiled her father. "He's got a good head on his shoulder, good job, job stability. I like him and he loves you," he added a broad grin on his face.

"Thanks daddy," smiled Caitlyn hugging him.

"Go on I'll see you at the end of summer," smiled her dad opening the door to his jeep.

"I'm gunna come visit," smiled Caitlyn backing away.

She smiled as she walked back to Nate. Her secrets were both out and everything was ok.

More importantly, both the men in her life liked each other.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
